Wild Cat
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Hope you enjoy this story, please R&R positively. Martin/Kitty, Chris/Aviva; I do not own Wild Kratts. Enjoy! I have recently just finished it, and I am surprised I am done so quickly. I love nice reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Chris! We have to save those lions!" puffed Martin Kratt as he ran faster. Martin was the eldest Kratt brother who was quite tall and had tan blond hair, and he was always the clown in situations. But, in this situation, he was dead serious.

"To the creature rescue!" called out Chris Kratt as he ran slightly past his brother. Chris was the youngest Kratt brother, who was almost as tall as Martin, and hard dark brown hair, and he was the more inventive type, so as he ran, he worked on fixing the wing on his glider so he could get there faster.

Surprisingly, the brothers did not come to Africa to stop the evil plans of Donita, Zach, or Gourmand, they came to stop the evil plans of poachers. It was poaching season down in Africa, and thanks to Donita, lion fur had become one of the top things in fashion and decor.

Finally, Chris finished his quick repairs on the glider, "Done!" he said quickly as he opened it and jump up opening it's wings. The glider had been invented by Aviva, so even if Chris just jumped up a few feet off the ground, he could take off.

Martin watched his brother sail ahead, and mumbled out loud, while panting, "Need... other... transportation...besides...running!" he tried to run faster, yet failed, as he tripped and fell in a mud hole.

A beep came from Martin's wrist communicator, pretty soon, a hologram of a Spanish girl appeared, staring slightly down at Martin, who was face down in the mud. It was Aviva, "Um, MK, you alright?"

"I'm fine..." you could hear underneath the mud, and slowly Martin lifted his head and blinked, because a sound that would terrify any Wild Kratt filled the air; Guns fired.

Martin jumped up, "The lions!" he and Aviva both said at the same time in fright. Martin tried to run, but, slipped in the mud once more and fell back on his butt.

Aviva slapped her face as Martin blinked wondering what just happened again. "MK, I'm having Jimmy transport my cheetah racer, you have to hurry and help Chris!"

As the hologram faded, Martin could hear Jimmy in the backround say, "Now transporting!"

Martin then felt a shadow grow from above him, he screamed as he looked up and dodged the racer that fell into the mud where he had sat a few moments ago. Martin then could hear Aviva yelling at Jimmy for getting her racer dirty. Martin rolled his eyes, then quickly jumped, and took off on the cheetah racer as more gun shots fired in the distance.

Chris flew, and soon was very far ahead and out of sight of Martin. He personally wondered what was taking his brother so long, knowing this was an urgent situation.

Soon Chris heard the first fires of the guns, and quickly scanned the area hoping no animal was hurt. He saw a helicopter that had landed in the distance, and knew it was the poachers. Ick, poachers, just thinking about them made Chris cringe. Poachers went and killed innocent animals all for money! It was terrible!

He landed close enough to see everything, but, far enough away so no one could see him. He had to act fast. The poachers where already bringing back a few dead lionesses, and one alive lion cub.

Chris gasped at seeing the dead lionesses, "Those poor, poor creatures..." he shook his head slowly, but he now knew he had to save the cub while it was still alive.

As Chris was about to make his move, he stopped noticing as the helicopter took off, a lioness that had been watching ran and jumped- _onto the copter clinging on_! Chris smiled, "Wow, a grown lion can jump about 12 feet in the air... and this one has jumped 17 feet!" But his smile faded as he saw driver of the helicopter get out his gun. It was time to act.

He quickly jumped up with the glider, and flew over to the lioness, being careful of the blades that spun to keep the copter up. The door off the helicopter opened, and a man with a large gun appeared, and instead of pointing the gun at the lioness, he pointed it at Chris.

The lioness had sprung into the helicopter once the door had opened, and had quickly retrieved the cub, which was now hanging in her mouth. When the lioness had returned to the open door, another shot rang through the air...

"CHRIS!" shouted Martin who was in the distance, and saw his brother fall from the glider. He put the cheetah racer on full speed, as he saw the helicopter all of a sudden crash because of something that had happened inside.

By the time Martin got there, he saw the helicopter in ruins, and on fire; no poachers survived. Past the flames, and the helicopter, lay Chris motionless, with the lioness and cub sitting beside him, roaring and mourning, it almost seemed.

Martin quickly jumped off the racer, as he quickly signaled Aviva for help. Martin ran over to his brother and knelt beside him, "Chris! Chris!" he turned his brother over onto his back, and quickly checked to see if he was still breathing. Chris was breathing. Martin sighed with relief, and looked for what happened, and he soon found blood dripping down from a bullet hole in Chris's chest. Martin gasped and picked up his brother quickly.

As Martin stood, waiting for help, a voice came from right beside him, "I'm sorry... I really tried hard to save him..."


	2. Chapter 2

Martin blinked, and slowly turned his head to look beside him. There, sat the lioness, and the cub, both looking straight up at him sadly. Martin froze and didn't say a word, he thought since he was in a panic, maybe his mind was getting to him.

"You are Martin Kratt? Aren't you?" said the lioness as she stood and walked in front of Martin. This, Martin could not comprehend, the lioness, was speaking to him, mouth moving and everything. Martin still was frozen, and seemed somewhat terrified, as he held lifeless Chris close to him.

Though even in his frightened state, he was still thinking of names for this lioness, and finally spoke, "Your name should be Scary... or Kitty..." The lioness blankly stared, and answered;

"Blah...Scary isn't a very nice name for me... and I think you've already named an animal Kitty..."

Martin nodded, still frightened, but not as frightened, "Well... what about Kitty Carlo then?"

The lioness nodded, "I guess that should work for a_ nickname_..."

"Nickname?... Do you already have a name?" asked Martin, surprised.

And right before his eyes, the lioness transformed into a beautiful young woman with her blond hair in a ponytail, and shining blue eyes. "Hi, my name's Laura."

And with that Martin fainted, still with Chris in his arms.

Kitty looked down at the cub, "Great... now I have to carry both of them..." The cub seemed to nod slowly.

Soon, Martin woke up in his bed, in his room, in the Tortuga. He sat up and stretched, happy to know everything was just a dream. But, when he got up, he noticed he was still wearing his clothes, not his pj's, and his clothes had a bit of blood on them. His eyes widened as he ran out of his room, tripping over Jimmy Z, and landing on him.

Jimmy groaned, "Your tripping over everything today Martin, including me..."

Martin smiled nervously and got off of Jimmy and stood looking around the Tortuga main central. He didn't see Aviva or Koki. "Um...Jimmy, where is everyone?"

Jimmy pointed to Chris's room, "They are mending to Chris... he was hit pretty good... They are also talking to this weird girl we found guarding over you two when we landed the Tortuga...like, _she said you fainted._" Jimmy laughed a little and ate his piece of pizza, as Martin groaned and pushed pass him to Chris's room.

When he entered the room, he knew Chris's injury must've been pretty bad. Chris's room, didn't even look like his room any more, it looked like a hospital room with all the doctor machinery stuff around. Chris lay motionless on his bed, shirt off and chest covered in white bandages. Aviva sat beside him reading over a notepad as Koki stood in the corner questioning Kitty.

Martin blankly stared at everything, and especially at Kitty. Could she have really turned into a realistic lion? _Without_ a creature power suit? Koki was apparently was trying to figure out the same questions, because Kitty must of told them she could do it.

The first one to notice Martin of course, was Kitty Carlo, and she smiled and crossed her arms and called over to him, "Ah, I see your up, do you still feel faintish?" she teased.

"_Ha ha_..." said Martin sarcasticly walking into the room putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm just checking on Chris, how is he Aviva?" He went over and stood beside Aviva, looking over at his brother.

Aviva sighed, "Not so good... the bullet hit pretty close to his heart, and his lungs... it actually landed right in between, it's a miracle he's still alive..." she laid her hand on Chris's chest gently.

Martin blinked, he never before had really seen Aviva so caring towards Chris. Martin always thought Aviva had more of a thing for him, though, he honestly didn't care and ignored it.

Though, Martin smiled to himself, thinking Aviva and Chris would be a cute couple.

Finally, Aviva removed her hand from Chris unwillingly, and turning her spinning chair to face Kitty and Koki, "So, Kitty, why were you a lion in the first place, and _how_ may I ask did you become one, _por favor_?"

Kitty sighed, "Well... I suppose I was doing the same thing you all where doing," Jimmy stood at the doorway listening, as she kept speaking, "Trying to save those lions from the poachers. Though I wanted to blend in and get closer, so, I became a lion..."

"How?" Koki asked

"Ever since I was a little girl, I have been able to turn into any animal I wished, or just form certain animal parts..." she said rubbing her arm a little, she really didn't share this with anyone.

Martin thought of one last question, "Back at the destroyed helicopter, you apologized; why?"

Kitty thought back to when she first spotted the copter, "I'll just tell you everything... I was sitting in the savanna when I noticed a large Helicopter above, the first gun shots told me exactly what was going on. So, I transformed, and quickly followed the poachers. When I saw they still had the cub alive, I knew I had to do something. So, I jumped, right onto the copter. Then I noticed Chris flying about, trying to help. As soon as the door of the copter opened, I rushed in, right as the man got his gun. Once I had the cub, I came up from behind the man with the gun, but, it was to late, he had already shot Chris. I quickly attacked the man, and by accident caused the copter to crash. But before it did crash, I dove out with the cub, turning into a eagle. Once Chris fell, I flew down after him, and was able to catch him before he hit the ground, and would have surely died... I'm just sorry I couldn't of saved him sooner..."

Aviva put a hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Don't worry, you still saved him-... well, saved him enough anyway..."

The cub came out from under Chris's bed and yawned, looking up at everyone. Martin picked up the cub and smiled, "We'll have to find a good home for you, Survivor."

"You named him Survivor?" said Koki, "That's one of my favorite TV shows!"

Martin smiled and shook his head a little, "I didn't name him after a show, I just named him Survivor, for surviving the poachers... though... I don't think his mom did..."

Kitty looked down, and then looked at Martin, "I can take care of him..."

Martin looked over at her, "Really?"

"Yeah, anything to help the little guy."

"Okay then..." Martin said as he went over and gave Kitty the cub. Kitty smiled at Martin sweetly and left the room.

Aviva, Jimmy, and Koki all looked at each other.

Aviva went over to Martin, "I think she likes you..."

"What?" said Martin, as he looked where Kitty had just exited, "Really?" His face reddened a little.

"I think so..." said Aviva giggling as she walked back to Chris's side. And, it seemed Aviva was right.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days, everyone was staying in the Tortuga, mainly watching out for Chris. Aviva and Koki had befriended Kitty into their little girl group, and invited her to stay with them for a while, so Aviva could figure out how Kitty could turn into different types of creatures.

Martin was hanging out with Jimmy Z. most of the time, and he couldn't say he exactly enjoyed it. All Jimmy ever wanted to do was play video games, polish his controller, and eat. Martin was looking for an adventure to save some creature, or to explore some new place with someone, but, it seemed every villian and poacher was on vacation, and everyone in the Tortuga was busy.

So, Martin often found himself sitting beside Chris, talking to him, as if Chris was listening. And who knows, maybe Chris was. Martin was close to dazing off when he heard someones voice, "You're really worried about him, huh?" it was Kitty. Kitty was leaning against the open doorway, as if she had been watching him for a while.

Martin blinked and turned around, he smiled a little and looked back at his brother, resting his head on his arm, "Yeah... we always did everything together, adventures, animals rescues, snowboarding..." he kept naming all the things in his mind. He then remembered Kitty was still there, "Aren't you supposed to be doing DNA tests with Aviva?"

"I was, but, I think she has the information she wants for now. And, anyway, I don't think I can take anymore shots..." she rubbed her arm. She was wearing a blue tank top, and long jeans.

Martin couldn't help but laugh, he hated shots too. And then he couldn't remember the last time he laughed since Chris got shot, until then. He then got back to the subject, "Yeah, shots are nasty... Did Aviva use the big needles I'm guessing?"

"Yes..." Kitty smiled but winced a little. She then stood straight and walked over to Martin, and looked at Chris. She sighed and looked down, seeming more sad then she was moments before.

Martin noticed this, "Kitty, it's not your fault he got shot..."

"I know... but I could of prevented it..." she looked away.

Martin stood and took her hand gently, "You tried your best, and that's what's important. That's the best you could've done. Anyway, if that didn't happen, I probably wouldn't have met you-..." he stopped himself, when he actually realized what he was saying. What was he saying? By the look on Kitty's face she was wondering the same thing.

He quickly laughed nervously and let go of her hand, going back to his seat, and not looking back at her, hoping she wouldn't keep staring at him, and just go away.

But Kitty didn't go away, she carefully asked something, "Martin... I was wondering something..."

Martin knew what she was going to ask, and he didn't want to answer. It wasn't the right time, and he didn't feel that way. But, he let her speak.

"I was wondering...do you..."

Martin closed his eyes.

"Do you want to race cheetah racers? I saw Aviva had more then just one model, and I am starting to get sick of just staying inside..."

Martin opened his eyes in surprise, _Not what I though she was going to ask... _he thought.

"Erm...well, sure... I guess, but-..." he looked at Chris

"_But?"_ Kitty mimicked when he didn't finish.

"_But_ I don't want to leave Chris... yet, anyway. I'm afraid something might happen to him while I'm gone..."

Kitty blinked, "What could happen?"

Martin had already made a list in his mind, "Many things... Like suppose aliens abducted the Tortuga and we where not here to save them?"

Kitty looked at him questioningly, and shook her head and pulled him up by his arm, "You have been in here way to long..." and with that she dragged him out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin stepped out of the Tortuga taking a deep breath of fresh air. He wore a dark blue jump suit and held his helmet under one arm.

"So, shall the race begin?" said Kitty from behind. She had finished just getting into her jumpsuit, which was a very shiny light blue, and she held her black helmet in both her hands.

When Martin turned around to answer her, his mouth dropped a little. Kitty, for a moment seemed as if a beautiful racer angel or something, with her lovely, skinny curves, and soft face. Though, even though Martin wasn't paying attention to her doing this, Kitty had already walked right in front of him, waving her hand past his face a few times, "Hello? Martin?"

Martin snapped out of it, and he could hear Koki and Aviva giggling in the back round, "Um, what? Oh! Right, right, the race... sure, let's start!" he said with a nervous laugh as he stood up straighter.

"_Okay_..." said Kitty slowly as she passed him, staring at him weirdly.

Martin watched her, "Not a bad view from behind either..." he mumbled smiling.

Soon they where both on the cheetah racers, and where at the starting line. Koki stood in front of them with a flag. As she raised it, both Kitty and Martin, got down closer to their machines.

"One... two... three- GO!" Koki said with a shout and a wave of the flag, and Martin and Kitty both zoomed pass her, leaving her hair even more poofed back then it already was.

Jimmy and Aviva watched from the Tortuga's top porch with a telescope, because the race went pretty far. And Koki hurried to join them up there, so, she wouldn't miss any of the race.

As Martin and Kitty raced across the savanna, he noticed all the animals that stared at them as they passed by. He smiled, feeling like he was a real racer, and all the animals where his audience. He also felt Kitty was a worthy opponent, cause she was already ahead, but not for long.

Martin leaned in more, as the cheetah racer went faster, and soon, he was passing her, laughing victoriously. But, there was a reason Kitty didn't speed up, there was a steep turn coming up, and if you didn't turn just right on it, you could plummet off it's canyon side.

Kitty was trying to warn Martin, but, he didn't notice. So when the turn came, Kitty eased into it, but Martin skid, and couldn't stop to turn. Kitty stopped immediately, and turned around, "MARTIN!"

Everyone back at the Tortuga gasped, and watched the racer fall off the side of the steep canyon wall, but luckily Martin gripped to a ledge. He was trying to pull himself up, but no luck, he slipped more, but didn't fall. Yet.

Kitty jumped off of the racer and ran over to the ledge.

Aviva jumped up to, "Hurry guys, they need help! _Vamanos_!" They all quickly hurried down to the Createrra, and drove off towards the canyon.

Kitty quickly knelt over the side, seeing Martin 15 feet below her, "Martin! Are you alright?"

Martin looked up, and winced saying, "Do I look alright? I am hanging of a _CLIFF_!"

Kitty didn't pay attention to his sarcasm, she quickly looked around for something to pull him up. "I'll be right back! Stay there!"

"Do I have a_ choice_?"

Kitty ran over to her cheetah racer, and opened the hood, "Sorry Aviva..." she mumbled as she ripped out many cables, and quickly tied them together, making a makeshift rope.

"I'm coming Martin!" she called as she ran over to the edge again, quickly lowering the rope. Martin grabbed it, and tugged a little, "Got it!"

Kitty nodded, and with that, she pulled. But, Martin was definitely to heavy for her to lift alone. So quickly, thinking fast, she transformed into an elephant, and gripped the makeshift rope tight, and pulled hard.

She must of pulled to hard, because, Martin actually flung up through the air above her giving a shout.

Kitty turned back into herself, and looked up watching Martin fly through the air-... Right at her!

She screamed and tried to move out of the way, but, Martin crashed into her, and from the impact they both rolled a little.

Finally they both crashed against a tree. Martin was upside down against the tree, and Kitty was on her face.

When Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy finally got there, Kitty was pulling her head up, and Martin was still laying there, blinking. Then, out of no where, Martin started laughing, and pretty soon, so did Kitty.

Jimmy blinked, "Did I miss some hilarious joke, or something?" Aviva and Koki just shrugged

Martin and Kitty both got up, Martin smiled, "That was awesome!"

"I know right? When you fell off the side I though you where a goner!"

"I know! And when I flung through the air and hit you, I thought we where both going to be in pain afterwards!"

Kitty and Martin both laughed harder. Jimmy shook his head, "I don't see how this is funny..."

"Neither do I..." mumbled Koki

Soon, after their laughing fit, Kitty and Martin stood straight and smiled at their friends.

Aviva shook her head and smirked, and then sighed with relief that they where both okay. "Shall we head back?"

Martin nodded, "Sure, I think flinging off a cliff is enough adventure for me today..." he nearly started laughing like crazy again, but, controlled himself.

"Uh huh..." said Koki poking Martin in the head, "Sometimes I don't think your right up here..." she then walked away, back to the Createrra with Aviva and Jimmy.

But Martin and Kitty both stayed next to the tree, still sort of catching their breath. Martin smiled at Kitty, "Thanks for saving me, back there..."

Kitty nodded, "No problem. We don't need two injured Kratt brothers now, do we?" she teased nudging him with her elbow.

He smiled and walked over to her Cheetah racer, and got on. "C'mon."

After putting the cables back in, Kitty got on behind him, and slowly put her arms around his waist. And she smiled softly as she rested her head on his back and closed her eyes.

Martin blinked and looked down at her, he smiled softly, and started off after the Createrra.


	5. Chapter 5

As they all rode back, as the night slowly appeared, Martin happened to notice all the Tortuga's lights where still on.

"Um, guys, did you leave the lights on?" He asked, calling over to the Createrra.

"No..." said Aviva.

"Nope..." said Jimmy Z.

"No, I remember turning them all off. Why Martin?" said Koki.

"Because all the lights seem to be on!" pointed out Kitty.

"Oh no! Chris could be in trouble!" Said Martin, worried.

Kitty held tighter to Martin, hoping nothing happened to Chris while they where all gone.

When they got to the Tortuga, they all stopped and stared at it. Jimmy murmured, "Do you think the poachers came back?"

Kitty shook her head, "They couldn't have... could they Martin?" she looked up at Martin, worried, and looking to him as the leader at the moment.

Martin shook his head, "Not unless they're zombies..."

At that Jimmy screamed, "AHHH! Zombies?"

But everyone ignored Jimmy at the moment, because they where all watching Martin walk slowly up the Tortuga's platform to the door. The door opened, sensors knowing it was Martin.

As Martin went down the hall, he grabbed an umbrella, just in case...

As he came to the control room, he stood at the side of the door, ready to confront whatever was in there. He gripped the umbrella tight as he pounced inside, bringing his umbrella down heavily on the poacher's head, and bending the umbrella in half.

"OW!" said a too familiar of a voice.

"Chris?" said Martian blinking, "Chris!" Martin jumped over to his brother, and hugging him, "Chris! Your up! And walking! What are you doing?"

"Getting hit with umbrellas..." Chris said as he rubbed his head.

Martin laughed, "Sorry bout that bro..."

Soon Aviva, Kitty, Koki, and Jimmy all peeked in the doorway to see what was going on, "Chris!" they all shouted happily, and ran over giving him a big group hug.

Chris Kratt winced, still in pain from the bullet, "Heh, nice to see you too guys...ow..." everyone let go off Chris so he could actually breath.

Once he was able to stand straight again, he stared at Kitty, "Who are you? You seem familiar..."


	6. Chapter 6

So after a while, they all explained to Chris about everything that had happened.

Chris nodded slowly afterwards hearing everything, "Sounds like I was out for a long time..."

"5 days..." said Aviva, putting her hand on Chris's bare shoulder. He still was only wearing his boxers, and had bandages all over his chest.

Chris blinked, "And your telling me, a whole five days; I was knocked out, and not one villain tried anything?"

"Nope..." said Jimmy, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza, offering the box around.

Chris was about to take a slice when Aviva stopped him, "Chris... you might not want to be that quick with things, you just woke up, and I'm not sure an _everything topped pizza_ would be the best thing to have..."

Chris groaned, "But it's my favorite, and I'm _hungry_! And I haven't eaten in _five days_!" he almost seemed to pout as he crossed his arms, as Aviva took the box away from him. Everyone else had a slice which made Chris seem to pout even more.

But when Aviva came back, she brought his favorite thin stew. So, his pouting stopped quickly.

Martin noticed something as they ate, and chatted, Aviva slid her hand onto Chris's. And Chris didn't even notice until he moved his hand to hold the stew bowl better. And when he did move his hand, he smiled lightly at Aviva.

Martin stared and stared at his brother; he had only thought Aviva liked Chris, he never would've thought Chris liked Aviva too.

Martin smiled to himself, and looked down as he ate, wanting to keep this secret he found, to himself, and not let Chris see, he knew.

After everyone had finished eating, Kitty went to go feed Survivor, leaving the original gang all together again. Then an important subject was brought up, by Martin, "Guys, I think Kitty should join our Wild Kratt team..."

Koki nodded slowly, "I've been thinking the same thing..."

Aviva and Jimmy looked at each other, also nodding, and Aviva said, "Well, it is up to you and Chris, Martin..."

Martin smiled and said to Chris, "You know my answer bro."

"Well..." Chris wasn't entirely sure.

"Please?" Martin folded his hands and practically begged.

Chris blinked and stared at his brother, "Why do you want her to be part of our group so bad?"

Martin froze and sat up straight, "Um... I-... well, her animal powers would come in handy when we came up against Donita, Zach or-"

"Martin!" said Aviva, groaning, "Me and you both know that is not the reason..."

Martin's face went bright red, and Chris's eyes widened.

Chris opened his mouth slowly, forming a slow smile, "Bro...do you... like Kitty?"

Martin crossed his arms, and bit his lip, not saying anything.

Everyone stared at Martin.

Martin shook his head, and regretted what he said afterwards, "No... she's just a _friend_, and she'll only ever be a_ friend_. And I just think she should be in our group, and that's all..."

Only if Martin knew Kitty was listening in on their conversation from the doorway, because at that moment, she felt her heart crush, into pieces of shattered glass. She walked back to her room sadly.

Chris nodded slowly, still not exactly sure what his brother was saying was true, "Okay then... she can join us.."

Aviva and Koki high fived, and ran off to find Kitty to tell her the good news.

Chris went to his room, and Jimmy went over to Martin who was sitting in his chair still looking at the ground.

"Dude, that was low..." said Jimmy, crossing his arms.

"What? How?" said Martin

"You just blew it... in more way then one..." Jimmy Z shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Martin said

"Kitty was listening in the whole time..." Jimmy walked away, not wishing to look back at Martin; who had went pale, and flushed with guilt.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Very_** early the next morning, everyone awoke to the Wild Kratt computer alarm. Except Jimmy who can about sleep through about anything.

Everyone jumped out of bed, in pj's or not, and ran to the main central room. And Aviva and Koki worked over the computer, seeing what was wrong.

Koki still had all her hair pins and rollers in.

And Aviva kept yawning, and Kitty still held her pillow in one hand.

Chris's hair was a mess, and Martin had fallen back asleep while standing. Jimmy, of course, was in bed still.

Chris woke Martin up again, as Kitty went over to Aviva and asked, "What's going on?"

"Donita is up to no good again..." said Koki, for Aviva who was yawning once more.

Chris put his fist in his hand, "She must be stopped, let's hurry over there so Martin and I-"

"_Chris_..." Said Aviva crossing her arms madly.

Chris blinked, "What?"

"You can't go stop Donita yet, you're not completely healed up._ Lo siento_..." said Aviva putting her hand on Chris's shoulder, "I'm sorry..."

Chris crossed his arms, and groaned, "Remind me to never get shot again, it's ruining all my fun..."

Koki looked at Martin, "You'll have to go with Kitty, she's the only other one who is trained in this kind of situation."

Martin and Kitty exchanged awkward glances, Kitty was still a bit heart broken, and Martin was still feeling guilty around her.

"Alright..." said Martin nodding, and then turned to Aviva, "Do we need a specific creature power disk for this mission?"

Aviva nodded and pulled out a disk, and handed it to him, "Here, it's the Arctic fox. Kitty, I think you can turn into one without a disk, right?"

Kitty nodded, "I can."

Martin took the disk, and nodded, running over taking his power vest, "To the creature rescue!"

Chris walked over to Martin madly, and crossed his arms, "Dude, those are my lines! _Take my lines again, and I'll-_"

Aviva stopped Chris from finishing what he was going to say by putting her arms around his waist and pulling him back, "Looks like grumpy here still needs some rest, _even after 5 days of it..._"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "_Grumpy_?"

Martin shook his head chuckling, but once he saw Kitty beside him was still upset, he stopped and was quiet.

Koki ran through all the computer controls quickly, as the Tortuga took off.

Kitty went over to Koki once the Tortuga was in flight to Alaska, "So, what is Donita doing this time?"

"Reports from Wild Kratt kids say she is taking all the Arctic Foxes from Alaska, and using them as alive scarfs and hats..." said Koki, checking the reports again.

"That's terrible!" said Kitty, thinking of those poor alive creatures.

"I know, and she's planning to sell 'em all, too..." Koki said frowning.

Martin came up right beside them, he was now dressed, and wore his creature power suit. "So, it's our job to stop her!"

Kitty couldn't help but smile at seeing Martin act brave, and how handsome he was in his suit. But, she shook it out of her mind as Aviva came back and started pulling Kitty over to her room.

"What are you doing Aviva?" said Kitty blankly, being dragged slightly.

Aviva smiled, "Girl, do I have a surprise for you..."

As they went into Aviva's room, Kitty could see Aviva must have been working on something over night. But, it didn't seem like an invention she would normally make, it seemed to be-... some type of clothing.

Aviva went over to her bed, and picked up a jumpsuit of some sort, like the one Kitty had worn for the race, except, this one was black completely, with the mechanical shine of light blue. Then there were long black boots, and her very own communicator! Aviva had made a power suit for Kitty, except it definitely was made for a woman.

"Oh Aviva! You really didn't have to make this! But thank you, it's lovely! Thank you!" Kitty said happily as she brought the jumpsuit up against her, wondering what it would look like when she put it on.

Aviva smiled, "It's fine Kit, I actually enjoyed making something for a girl for a change, because Koki never really like power suits. Anyway, your suit of course doesn't come with a vest because you can already transform into creatures, but, it does let you transform, without showing your clothes on the animal or anything."

Kitty smiled, "Aviva, your the best!"

"I know." said Aviva smiling brightly. They both giggled.

Soon they had landed in Alaska, and Martin was pretending inside, with his snowboard that he was going down Mount Everest. When Kitty came back out, she noticed he had already switched his t-shirt for a blue sweater, and he also wore long, thick pants, and blue and black mittens. He actually looked like a snowboarder.

Kitty didn't need the extra layers. Even though the jump suit seemed very thin against her, (only because the suit fit on her just right) it was very warm in cold weather, and very cool in hot weather. She also wore the communicator which looked more like a long bracelet with a small screen, with other cool little buttons. Instead of her ponytail, her blond hair was down, and it was definitely longer then it looked. Overall, she looked more beautiful then she ever had before.

So, you can imagine how Martin reacted when he saw her; He fell off his snowboard in total amazement.

Kitty blinked, and couldn't but help but giggle. Martin chuckled a little and got up, saying, "So Kitty, ready to shred some snow?"

She nodded slowly, and smiled "Sure."

Chris, Aviva, Jimmy, and Koki all waved goodbye to Kitty and Martin as they got on their snow boards and headed down the mountain the Tortuga was on.

Soon the Tortuga was only the size of a dime in the distance, and after a while, Martin noticed Kitty was wobbling a lot on her snowboard, "Kitty, are you having a little trouble?"

Kitty looked at him, and sighed, "Well, _honestly_-... I have never been on a snowboard before..."

Martin blinked, "Don't you think you should of told me that before you got on?"

She nodded, "I _regret_ not _saying_ anything _now_!" you could tell she was losing balance even in her voice. So Martin started explaining the basics right there and then as they went down, and he tried to hurry, knowing there would be many things to dodge, dunk, and jump.

Meanwhile Jimmy was sitting on the top outside porch of the Tortuga, playing around as snowflakes started to fall. He eventually got his tongue stuck so a metal bar attached to the open window. "HEEELLLLLPPPPP!" he made out best he could, and at the top of his lungs. He happened to shout so loud, the mountain shook around them. Not because his voice was loud enough to shake things, it was just loud enough to cause an-

"AVALANCHE!" Martin cried out as he urged himself and Kitty to go faster. It was now a race to the bottom of the mountain, and their competitor was a gigantic snowy force of nature.

Aviva, Koki and Chris all ran up to the outside porch, and all of them first stared at Jimmy with his tongue frozen on a pole, then at the avalanche that was about to kill their friends. Koki ran over and poured hot water on Jimmy's tongue,

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" said Jimmy waving his hands around his tongue.

Chris looked down with Aviva, at his poor brother and friend. "Aviva, what is the chance that they'll make it?"

Aviva swallowed hard, "Chances are 89%-...they'll get buried alive..."

Chris's eyes opened wide, "We have to help them!"

"How?" said Aviva, "How on earth do we stop an avalanche?"

Chris all of a sudden had an idea, he took Aviva's hand quickly, "Hurry! We have to melt that avalanche!"

"_What?_" said Aviva as she followed him quickly.

Meanwhile, the avalanche was right on Martin's and Kitty's tails, "Martin, I don't think we're going to make this!"

Martin nodded, sadly as he tried his hardest to go faster, "Kitty... I've been meaning to tell you something..."

Martin was about to finish, when the avalanche caught the end of his board, and flung him into it,

"MARTIN!" And no sooner had Kitty cried out had the Tortuga flown over head, and used so much engine power, the rocket lifters gave off much heat, and soon, the avalanche melted into a large puddle.

Kitty jumped off of her board and searched for Martin, pretty soon, she found him.

Martin was okay, he was just coughing and wet. Kitty ran over, knelt, and hugged him tight, "Are you alright?"

Martin smiled lightly, "I'm fine... are you okay?"

Kitty nodded slowly, and helped him up. Martin looked around, "Well, I guess since the snow is all melted, we'll have to walk the rest of the way down..."

Kitty smiled, "Alright..." and as she walked beside him, she turned around just in time to see the Tortuga land back in the same spot behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked down the mountain, Kitty could feel herself falling for Martin again as they chatted.

He was kind, funny, and always listened to her when she spoke. But, she kept shaking it off, thinking Martin only wanted her to be a friend, and nothing more.

And Martin tried to think of anyway possible to show her that he was sorry for what he said.

He enjoyed hearing her laugh at his jokes, and she always thought of things positively, not to mention she told great stories and was a vision of beauty in his eyes.

Martin tried to think of a way to tell her all this, but, didn't know where to start, so, a silence passed between them until he asked something.

"So, didn't you say your real name was Laura?" he asked, remembering when he first met her light blue eyes when she had transformed.

"Yeah, I did. Laura Wilkinson..." Kitty said smiling a little.

"Then why don't you want us to call you by your real name instead of Kitty?" he asked adjusting his mitten a little.

"Well... I guess I like my nickname better then my real name... I never really liked my real name..." she looked down, sighing a little.

Martin looked confused, "Why? I think Laura is a beautiful name; it's just right for a beautiful girl like you." he then smiled lightly.

Kitty blushed a little, "Really? You think so?"

"Yep." he smiled as he took her hand gently.

Kitty smiled and looked at their hands, and her face changed a little. She pulled her hand away from his, and looked away, crossing her arms.

Martin blinked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh sure," she said sarcastically, "Why shouldn't I be? I'm just your _friend_ remember..." her voice really didn't show any mercy as she brought the painful subject up again.

Martin winced and slouched a little, "Kitty- I mean Laura... I'm really sorry bout that..."

Kitty raised one eyebrow as she faced him again as they walked, she seemed to lighten up a bit, "What do you mean?"

Martin put his hands in his pockets, "I mean exactly what I said, I'm sorry. I guess I was in a panic and didn't want to tell my brother the truth..."

Kitty took Martin's arm quickly, "Oh? And what truth is that?" she smiled sweetly up at him, as he gulped and went red.

All of a sudden Martin's communicator beeped,

_Saved by the beep... _thought Martin.

Chris's face appeared on the screen, "Bro, you need to hurry, we have just had 13 more sightings of Donita taking Arctic Foxes!"

"13 sightings?" said Martin surprised, "Okay, me and Laura will hurry..."

"Good-... wait, who's Laura?" asked Chris raising an eyebrow.

"Laura is Kitty's real name, _stupid_." said Martin laughing a bit.

"O-k..." said Chris slowly as he blinked, "Chris out." and with that, the screen went black again.

Martin shook his head, and smiled at Kitty, "You heard the man, let's get going!" he said with a cowboy accent. Kitty laughed a little, as she and Martin ran quickly down the mountain.

Meanwhile, Chris was sitting at the main computer, bored, and tapping a pencil. He groaned and laid his head down on the key board, "I wish I was out there saving creatures... I mean, I'm a great animal rescuer..."

Aviva smiled to herself shaking her head, "Chris, no matter how great a rescuer one can be, he still needs to take a break once in a while. Anyway, I enjoy you here spending some time with me here once in a while..." she blushed a little as Chris's eyes widened as he sat up straight and looked at her, smiling lightly.

Koki and Jimmy where still in the room, so, they both exchanged glances. The Koki cleared her throat and nudged Jimmy, "I think we better leave these two alone..."

Jimmy nodded in agreement, and he and Koki both walked out of the main central room.

Chris and Aviva watched them leave. Aviva smiled lightly, and spoke to Chris, "I think Koki and Jimmy think we like each other... as in 'love'..."

Chris smiled, "Don't we?" he asked nervously.

Aviva gasped and covered her mouth blushing, "Of course not! I... but, well... it's... Erm..."

Chris smiled and wheeled his chair closer to hers, "You know, your cute when your confused..."

Aviva still couldn't think of anything to say, she opened her mouth many times meanings to say something, but, nothing ever came out.

Chris smiled even more as he took her hand, "Aviva;_ I_ do like you, as in '_love_'..."

Aviva blinked and her heart skipped a beat, "I... don't know what to say..."

"How about saying, 'I love you too'?" he asked, his face inches away from hers.

"No, I won't say that..." she said turning her head away a little.

Chris's heart fell, "Why?"

"Because, I want to say, I love you more..." she said as she gently took the side of his face, and pressed her soft lips against his.

Chris's eyes widened as she kissed him, but, he slowly found himself kissing back, as he put his arms around her.

Though, all of a sudden on the large computer screen Martin's face appeared, "Hey Chris, I forget, is it North-east, or North-west-...whoa..." Martin blinked seeing his brother and Aviva.

Aviva and Chris both screamed at the same time, as Chris quickly went back to the key board, "It's north-east, now bye!" and with that he quickly shut off the communication.

Martin stood in the snow beside Kitty, blankly staring at his communicator still. Kitty tapped him, "What happened?"

Martin looked at her, not sure to laugh, or to scream, "Um... let's just say I beeped in to Tortuga at the wrong time..."

Kitty blinked, and Martin started walking again.

_A wrong time?_ Kitty thought confused as she followed Martin.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon after a few more minutes of walking down the mountain, Martin and Kitty had finally made it to the bottom.

And no sooner had they reached the flat snowy ground, had a large pink jet, whooshed by, going so fast it knocked over Kitty and Martin.

Kitty looked up, "I suppose that's Donita?"

"Yep... in the flesh..." Martin said nodding slowly.

"You mean, _in the jet_..." she joked around.

Martin couldn't help but laugh, he was a fan of corny jokes. "Nice! Anyway, let's hurry and follow, it looks like they are landing nearby..." And that was true, the jet stopped in mid air, and descended slowly.

Martin and Kitty hid behind a pine tree, watching a woman walk out of the jet, with a large white poofy hat, and a large white poofy coat and black boots.

Martin gasped, "Her hat and her coat! They are made of _alive_ Arctic foxes!"

"I was wondering why her outfit looked so realistic..." Kitty said shaking her head. "Who the heck is that guy?" she said in slight disgust as a tall and buff man walked out right behind Donita.

"That's Dabio... Dabio is Donita's henchman. He is treated like a servant, and fails in the simplest of tasks..." said Martin, almost laughing at Donita's henchman.

Kitty smiled, "Okay then... Let's take 'em both down..."

Martin nodded, and looked around, "Aw wait... we can't sneak up on them, we're both in dark colors and it's as white as paper out here, they'll see us in an instant..."

Kitty thought it over, "Don't worry, all we have to do is turn into the Arctic fox! That's one of the reasons they have white fur in winter, so they can be hidden from predators!"

"So we can blend in! Great idea Kitty!" Martin said with a smile as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Kitty took a deep breath, and in an instant shrunk, and turned into a Arctic fox. Martin touched Kitty and then with the other hand pressed his vest's button, "Creature disk, activated!"

And soon, they where both sneaking around the jet through the snow towards Donita and Dabio as arctic foxes.

Kitty, noticing the jet was still wide open, went up the _way to decorated_ plank towards that jet's entrance. She thought she should go in and rescue the foxes. But, being white on a pink plank, she stood out more then she wanted too.

Donita had turned around, and gasped in delight, "There Dabio! There! There's one right there! GET IT!"

"Yes Donita..." said Dabio as he took his butterfly net and ran towards Kitty.

Martin gasped as he was about to reach Donita, "Oh no! Kitty! LOOK OUT!"

Dontia and Kitty both screamed at the same time, but for different reasons. Donita's reason for screaming was because she now saw Martin Kratt behind her. Kitty's reason for screaming was because she was now being chased by a dumb henchman with a butterfly net, that wanted to turn her into clothing.

Donita gasped, "Martino! How dare you try to stop me and my glorious plan!"

Martin sighed, "Big whoop, I'm taking you, and your glorious plan _down_ lady!"

"Nuh uh uh," said Donita pulling out something that looked like a fancy gun.

Martin blinked, "What on earth is that?"

"I'll show you!" said Donita shooting at Martin. Martin dodged easily, and he dodged easily again as Donita tried again to shot him.

Kitty even as a fox was way to fast for Dabio, and pretty soon left him panting, leaning on the butterfly net. So she figured she had time, so she sat and watched Martin dodge a ton of Donita's shots.

But, shockingly, Donita finally got Martin. "Ha ha!" cried Donita triumphantly. Kitty gasped, the gun had frozen Martin in suspended animation!

Donita then turned her attention to Kitty and Dabio, "Dabio? Have you still not caught that pathetic little creature?"

"Not yet Miss Donita, ma'am..." Dabio said in between pants.

"Well then just use the pea shooter!" yelled Donita

"Oh, oh, right!" Dabio took out a thin wooden thing, that looked like a straw, and he blew into it hard.

Next thing Kitty knew, she was getting dizzy from a tiny arrow that had hit her it the neck. And with a small thump, she passed out.

Martin could only watch helplessly as Dabio took up Kitty, and walk back with Donita to the jet.

And soon the jet flew away, stranding poor Martin Kratt, who was trying to call out for help, and to call out for Kitty.


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly Kitty's eye lids fluttered open slowly. The first things she noticed was that she still was a bit dizzy, she was still an Arctic Fox, and she was cold because she was laying on freezing metal.

_Metal?_ Yes, metal, she was in a small metal cage, with nothing except a empty water bowl.

She shivered as she went over to the door of the small cage, hoping it was an easy lock you just pulled out, but alas, it was a heavy padlock. Kitty sighed and lay down, putting her head on her paws, as she thought of possible ways to escape.

Could she grow into a large animal and bust out? No, that would be no good, the cages where made of a very strong metal that could hold a Blue Whale.

Could she pick the lock? No, the padlock had the smallest key hole opening, to small even for her fox claws to work at.

Could she use her communicator? No, she would have to transform back into herself for her clothes to appear, and reveal her communicator. And the cage was definitely to small for her human self.

Could she squeeze through the bars? No, she tried once and almost got her head stuck forever.

Everything seemed pointless, it seemed as if she would imprisoned forever.

Just as her mind went blank for ideas, she finally noticed all the noise coming from around her. There were chirps, and squaks. And howls, and roars. And whimpers, and shouts.

So when Kitty looked up, and actually looked at the surroundings outside her cage, she gasped. She wasn't the only other animal in the room, she was on one of two walls, that held so many cages, they went up hundreds of feet it seemed. There was one long ladder at the end of the room that could slide down the rows of cages. And you could definitely tell Donita's organized everything, because all of the cages where piled neatly, and in straight lines.

Kitty was so amazed and lost in everything, so when a door opened and closed loudly, she jumped. It was Dabio, he went over to the ladder, going up, taking an animal from it's cage, then went down and left through the door. He came back and did the same routine with many other animals.

And to her fright, Dabio came back once again, for her! She squirmed and ran around in the cage(which was hard considering how small the cage was), so Dabio couldn't catch her. But, eventually he grabbed her.

As he was going back down the ladder with her under his arm, she could see just how high up she was. And that is when a plan hatched into her head. She quickly got out of Dabio's grip and jumped to his head, which caused Dabio to reach for her with both hands, which caused him to fall down the ladder. Luckily, Kitty jumped off him at the right moment, and landed on the ground nicely.

She looked back at Dabio who seemed slightly stunned, and she couldn't help but crack up.

But, she might of laughed to loud, because, Dabio got up and gasped, saying, "Cat's can laugh?"

"I'm not a cat you idiot, can't you tell? I'm a fox!" she said out loud, which was probably not the best thing to have done; because next thing she knew, Dabio had shoved her in a bird cage, and she was now getting carried through the jet.

Meanwhile, Martin was back at HQ, only because a Wild Kratt Kid had seen all that had happened and had called Aviva.

Anyway, Martin was unfrozen now, but worried sick.

He felt the same way he did when Chris was still unconscious from being shot, except, he was worried about losing Kitty now, not Chris.

Chris put a hand on his brother's shoulder as the whole group sat around Martin. They all had to think of a plan fast.

Jimmy had suggested they use a huge cannon to shoot the jet, and to bring it down, but, Koki reminded Jimmy that Kitty Carlo was in the jet as well.

So, none of them really had any ideas of what to do.

Aviva sighed, "I have also recently gotten reports that Donita is leaving Alaska to find Zach..."

Koki stared, "Why would she want to find Zach?"

"Donita's looking for a way to avoid us, so she's going to Zach so she can get a-... cloaking device..." said Chris slowly.

"Great... then I'll never be able to find my Kitty..." mumbled Martin sadly.

Jimmy blinked, "Did you say _my_ Kitty?"

Martin went pale again, and Survivor came out of Kitty's bedroom thinking someone called him.

Everyone waited for Martin to answer. "Um... no..." Martin said nervously.

Jimmy scratched his head, "I could have sworn you said-"

"JIMMY LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Martin who had now stood up grabbing Jimmy's collar and lifting him in the air.

"MARTIN!" Aviva, Chris and Koki all jumped up and pried Martin away from Jimmy.

Once Martin realized what he had done, he sat down with a thump in his chair and put his face in his hands, "Jimmy, I'm so sorry... I don't know what got into me..."

Jimmy was dusting himself off, about to say he forgave him, but Chris spoke, "Bro, I know what's gotten into you..."

"What?" Martin asked trying to figure everything out in his mind.

Chris smiled lightly, "You like Kitty. And don't deny it, we all already know..."

Martin looked around at all his friends; they smiled kindly at him.

Martin nodded finally, "Chris, you mean how we all know you and Aviva like each other?" a smile rising a little on Martin's face.

Chris and Aviva both went red in the face. And Martin put his arm around his brother, finally feeling hope again. And he whispered to Chris, "Don't worry bro, we both have special girls on our minds."

Chris teased a little, "Except you have to rescue your girl..."

Martin nodded, "And I will dude... I will..."


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty couldn't believe she was in another cage already! She felt trapped and afraid as Dabio ran down the hall, carrying the bird cage she was in. Soon, Dabio stopped in front of a door, and walked in carefully, as if a beast were inside.

And it might of well have been a beast, Donita being like one in so many ways.

Anyway, Donita was sitting on her luxurious couch, drawing things down on a notepad as Dobio slammed the cage on a table in front of her.

Kitty was shaken a little as he slammed the cage down.

"Donita! This cat talk!" he pointed towards the bird cage which Kitty was trying to stand up straight in.

Donita's brow furrowed and obviously didn't believe her dumb assistant.

"_I'M NOT A CAT! I AM A FOX! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE?_" shouted Kitty, not understanding how someone could be so blind.

Donita completely froze, and slowly turned, facing Kitty. Kitty covered her mouth with her paws, knowing she had spoken at the wrong time.

Donita jumped up and went over to the cage, bending down so she was face to face with Kitty. Kitty gave a soft sneeze, because of Donita's strong perfume.

Donita's eyes narrowed, _"What are you?"_

Kitty swallowed hard, half of her wanted to scratch at Donita's face, but, she held back, "Someone that wants out of a cage..." said Kitty Carlo putting her paws on the bars and standing on her hind legs.

Donita immediately gasped and jumped back. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. But, her frightened face soon turned into an evil grin, "Do you know what this means Dabio?" she said in a happy, sickening voice.

"Uh... all cat's talk?" said Dabio stupidly

Donita slapped her face, "No, Dabio... It means I can make millions off this pathetic talking creature! I'll be rich-... I mean richer!"

Kitty growled, "Wha-... You can't do that!"

"Of course I can, your in my cage, so I control you!" said Donita happily, already working out many plans in her head.

"Not for long!" said Kitty. Kitty knew the bird cage was not as well built as the first cage she had been put in, so, she quickly grew into her normal human self, from her Arctic Fox self. The cage broke almost instantly as she grew, so she now stood on the small table, making two fists, "You can't control a person! It's a free country!"

Donita gasped, but once again, she got an evil grin on her face, "I can if I have a bigger cage!" she pulled out a remote out of no where, and pushed the big button.

Kitty blinked and looked up, and another cage fell around her.

"You can't do this!" screamed Kitty jumping off the table, going over to the bars of the cage.

"I just did actually..." said Donita looking over her nails, "This cage your in now was originally for those Kratt brothers, but, it will work fine for you too... Just think Dabio! A human that can change into animals! I'll be richer than I thought! Just wait until I tell Zach and Gourmand!"

Kitty covered her eyes, "Oh no... this is bad... I'm in big trouble..."

A few hours past, and Kitty lie in the corner of the cage, shivering again because of the coldness of the metal. Donita still lay on her couch, drawing up some things, though was now drawing ideas for Kitty.

Kitty looked over at her, and finally said something after such a long silence, "Why?"

Donita barely flinched, and kept looking at her notepad, "Why what?"

"Why do you keep so many imprisoned animals? Some seem as if they haven't been fed in months and are about to die!" She moved to the part of the cage that was closer to Donita.

"So I can have extra cloth for my clothing when I need it..."

"Cloth? _Cloth_? That's animal abuse, and flat out cruel! All those poor creatures are still alive!" Kitty started thinking she was now fighting for her own sake as well.

"Do I look like I care?" said Donita, annoyed.

"Well, you should care... You could do so much more with your fashion skills..." Kitty crossed her arms.

"I'm fine thank you, anyway, it's none of your business... your not a Kratt brother last time I checked, and they are the only ones who ever care about stopping my plans..." Donita got up and went over to a corner of the room opening a closet filled with alive animal clothing.

Kitty's mouth dropped open at seeing the objects inside the closet, "No, I am not a Kratt, but I am on their team. So I care as equally as they do..."

Donita raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Part of their team? Hmm... this makes everything fantastic! Now I have a hostage too, and they won't be able to stop me! Today is working out so well for me..." she went over to the cage and held out a long feathery dress made from peacocks, "Now, let's see you in this, I might as well have a model out of you as well."

Kitty stood up jumping back, "Never would I wear a living creature..." she really was starting to hate Donita more then she thought she ever would. Would her friends ever find her?


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty had to sleep in the uncomfortable and cold cage through the night, and one couldn't blame her for not getting much sleep.

And Donita had already gone to her bedroom a while back.

Kitty woke uneasily that morning to the sound of cages slamming open and shut behind the door next to her. She groaned and rubbed her face, but, as she rubbed her face, she opened her eyes and noticed something on her wrist that gave her hope.

Her communicator.

Everyone in the Tortuga had been working double time since they all woke up that morning. They where all doing different things, but all for the same reason. Aviva was working on the main controls, as Koki was driving. Chris was working on a second glider for Martin, and Jimmy was feeding Survivor the lion cub. And Martin was going over their plan one more time. All this they were working on, was to save Kitty. (Except maybe Jimmy who was just helping Kitty take care of Survivor while she was gone.)

They were all so into there work, that they all barely screamed when the large computer screen flashed.

Koki went over the controls and gasped when she saw the incoming message, "It's Kitty!" she shouted.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and ran over to Koki,

"Really?" said Martin.

"It is?" asked Aviva.

"Awesome!" cheered Jimmy.

Koki nodded and opened the signal, and soon Kitty appeared on the large screen.

"Kitty! Are you okay?" asked Martin happy to see her.

"Not really... I keep being put in cage to cage, and I'm being treated like a slave... and that's not the worst of it, you don't have any idea how many poor creatures she has trapped here!" she was trying to explain everything as quietly as she could so Donita would not hear her.

Aviva blinked, "I thought she only had Arctic foxes in captivity?"

"I thought so too, but I have never been so wrong. She has hundreds and hundreds of animals locked up!" Kitty looked around making sure she was still alone in the dark room.

"Hundreds? Oh... this isn't good..." said Chris shaking his head.

"No, it's not good... Don't worry Kitty, where coming for you!" said Martin

"Okay, just hurry!" Kitty said, now not aware of Donita and Dabio coming up from behind her.

"Kitty! Look out!" shouted Koki, but, it was to late. The last thing the Kratt team saw was Donita and Dabio pull Kitty away, then the screen went hay-wire with static. Everyone in the Tortuga was standing with there mouth open, the stakes were higher now.

Meanwhile Donita had locked Kitty in a large circular tube made of thick glass. "Kitten darling, if you do that again, you'll have to suffer higher consequences..."

Kitty groaned as she sat up back against the glass and crossed her arms, "What, are you going to do, _put me in a bigger cage_?" she said sarcastically.

Donita got mad, "No, we're going to make you suffer, watching us destroy your friends, the Wild Kratts... It's not like we don't know they're coming..." she held up Kitty's communicator, daintily.

Kitty's eyes narrowed, "You won't be able to stop _all_ of them..."

"Is that so? Well, even though Dabio and myself could've done the job alone, we went ahead and sent word to Zach and Gourmand. They should be here any moment." said Donita now tossing the communicator in the trash, "Anyway, your friends won't be able to stop us."

"They might!" Kitty said, with tears forming in her eyes, letting out the last of her anger and energy.

"Ha! _Yeah right_. Remember Kitten darling, I have you in my clutches, and I don't think your pathetic excuse for friends will want anything to happen to you..." Donita finished saying as the sound of another plane come from above, "Ah, that must be Zach and Gourmand now... Ta ta Kitten!" and with that, she walked out of the room with Dabio.

Alone now in the room, Kitty buried her head in her arms and knees, feeling everything was hopeless. Finally, she looked up, feeling more determined now then ever.

She hadn't told Donita nor the Kratts about another animal power she could harness, that she used rarely because it wasted so much of her energy. And this was the time to use it.

Back at the Tortuga, everyone was getting ready. They where finally in sight of Donita's jet, and were now taking their plan into action.

"We have to catch up to that jet!" said Chris, buckling into a seat next to Aviva. Aviva and Koki were both driving.

"You mean _jets_..." said Jimmy Z, "Look!"

He pointed out the window in front of them, a black plane had flown over Donita's jet and was now letting out two people, into the pink jet.

"It's Zach and Gourmand... hit the gas Aviva!" called Chris, as Aviva pushed a lever forward as the Tortuga sped up.

Meanwhile, Donita was explaining all her plans for her new prisoner to Zach and Gourmand in the fancy cockpit while Dabio was steering nearby. All of a sudden, a button started flashing next to Dabio.

At first Dabio just stared at the button in amazement as it blinked on and off, "Oh, pretty..." but, he then read what the button said slowly, and went over to Donita.

"Miss Donita, ma'am, there is Tortuga coming up fast..." and he pointed to the blinking button.

Donita blinked, then smiled, "Great! My plan is falling into action!"

"They don't miss a beat, do they?" whispered Zach to Gourmand.

On Donita's big computer screen, a signal came in, and soon the angry faces of the Wild Kratts appeared, "Donita, give us back our friend! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way..." said Martin madly.

Dontia simply laughed, and motioned for the other villains in the room to laugh with her. Then she shushed the others and walked over to the screen, "Is that a threat?"

"_Maybe_... You better give us back Kitty or else!" said Jimmy in the back round.

Donita smirked, "Or else what? _You'll shot something out of a big cannon at us?_"

"Well, anything sounds stupid when you put it like that..." Jimmy said and then was quiet.

Donita blinked, "Hmph. Well, you'll have to catch us first._ Dabio. Zach._ Now!"

Quickly Dabio went over to the driving controls and pushed a big blue button, and the pink jet took off like lightning. And Zach, being the cheating villain he is, push another button on his own remote control, sending Zach bots out to destroy the Tortuga.

As the communication went off. Aviva groaned, "We can't let them leave Alaska!"

Koki shook her head, "Nuh uh, no way I'm letting 'em get away. Hold on!" she pulled a lever back, and the Tortuga took off after the pink jet in a streak of blue.

Everyone inside the Tortuga, besides Aviva and Koki, were screaming and holding for dear life to their chairs, they had no idea the Tortuga could go so fast.

When the Zach bots came into view, Martin motioned to Jimmy, "Okay Jimmy, do your stuff!"

Jimmy nodded with a smile, and took up his controller and buckets of water.

Next thing the Zach bots knew, was that they were being short circuited by buckets of water that kept coming from nowhere.

In instants, the Tortuga was right beside the jet.

Gourmand growled, "_How did they catch up so fast?_"

"It wasn't _my_ fault, so don't look at me..." said Zach crossing his arms.

Donita sighed, "Don't worry, it's all part of my plan..."

"It _is_?" Zach and Gourmand asked at the same time.

"It is. And soon we'll all be flying out of Alaska wearing nice Arctic fox coats..." said Donita with a sinister grin.

"I think I'll skip the coat part..." said Gourmand.

"Oh, just shut up and get your batter ready..." said Donita looking out the window.

Meanwhile, when both machines slowed down beside each other, Chris and Martin were both getting their gliders ready on top of the Tortuga.

"I hope this works..." called Martin over to Chris.

"It better, otherwise we are both goners, considering how high up we are..." Chris called back.

Aviva beeped in on Chris's communicator, "Just be careful okay..."

"Of course... careful is my middle name." smiled Chris.

Martin couldn't help but laugh, "Well, remember _Mr. Careful Kratt_, you got shot not to long ago, you are a bit danger prone..."

Chris groaned and tried to ignore his brother, "Can we just go now? Time's a wastin'."

Martin nodded, and he and his brother both made a running start over the top of the Tortuga, so they could get across quickly enough to the top of the jet. They just hoped their timing would be right...


	13. Chapter 13

Chris and Martin both jumped off the Tortuga, praying their lives would not be doomed as they tried to glide over quickly.

The glide was successful thank goodness, but, it was a bit loud when they landed. So, every villain down in the cockpit could hear them land on the roof of the jet.

Donita smiled, "We have guests... Gourmand, how about you go and serve our them some lunch?"

Gourmand adjusted his chef's hat, with an evil grin, and headed out of the room.

Martin and Chris where tip-toeing through the dark halls, wondering where they were going, and where Kitty and all the locked up animals were.

As they where walking down the hall, they chatted a little, whispering back and forth.

Martin couldn't remember the last time he had a good conversation with his brother since the shooting incident.

"So bro, when were you going to tell me you had a crush on Aviva?" whispered Martin as he checked behind door to see if Kitty was in there. She wasn't.

"Well... I guess I just wanted it to stay to myself..." Said Chris looking around a corner, "You know, like how you wanted your feelings about Kitty to stay secret..."

Martin laughed quietly, "Good point. It's good to have you back bro." he patted his brother's shoulder.

They both smiled, and focused again on what they where there for. As they went down the many halls, closets, and extra rooms devoted just to clothes, they finally came to the last hall, feeling as if they had just walked through a lions den.

Chris groaned, "How big is this jet?"

"I dunno... but we're not leaving without Kitty..." said Martin standing straight.

"You not leaving anyway!" came a voice from behind them, it was Gourmand! He was carrying a bowl of batter in one hand and then a egg beater in the other, "You Kratts brother's aren't leaving without having some _lunch_!"

Martin and Chris blinked. Martin smiled, thinking Gourmand was literally talking about eating, "Really? Well that's great, I'm starving!"

"Um... Martin..." said Chris wide eyed.

"Let me see, I'll have a ham sandwich, with some spaghetti, and-" Martin kept listing out things he was hungry for.

Gourmand stood and stared, as did Chris. Though, Gourmand snapped out of it first, and swung the egg beater, sending batter off, hitting Martin in the face.

The batter covered Martin's mouth mainly, and was very hard to get off. So while Martin worked on pulling off the sticky batter, Chris went to fight Gourmand, dodging all the blows of batter.

"You dead meat, Kratt!" shouted Gourmand, tossing more batter at Chris.

"We'll just see about that..." said Chris dodging the blows.

Gourmand was about to toss more sticky batter at him, when he noticed that his bowl was now empty. Martin finally was able to get the batter off his face, and went over to join his brother.

Chris laughed, "Run out of batter Gourmand?"

Gourmand growled, and threw the bowl and egg beater down, "No matter, I can take you both down with my bare hands anyway!"

Chris and Martin both crossed their arms, smiling and exchanging glances. And before Gourmand could say another word, he was knocked out by two fists, from the two Kratt brothers.

Chris smiled, "It's nice to be back, saving animals, defeating villains, and not to mention actually getting out of the Tortuga. I mean, it's nice for a little while, but, no Kratt likes being kept away from nature for to long..."

"Understood..." said Martin, "Now, let's find Kitty."

They both nodded and started going down halls again, and checking inside doors. Finally, they came to one door that looked promising. When they opened it though, it was pitch black inside. Martin stepped into the darkness a little and squinted, "Can you see anything?"

"No... I can't. But hold on, I think I brought my pocket flashlight..." said Chris, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a silver flashlight and turning it on.

Inside the room was a story to behold. One could see a broken bird cage, on a small table, in a huge cage. Then, you could see a luxurious couch, and a notepad. And as the flashlight passed all these things, something sparkled near the cages. Martin went to go pick the small object up.

"What is it?" Chris said as he walked over to his brother.

"It's glass... _Really thick glass_..." said Martin turning it around in his hands.

"Look! There's more over there!" said Chris walking carefully through the shards of broken glass. Finally, he came to a circular metal base, which still had a bit of the glass in it the way it was suppose to. Another metal base, was directly above the first base, on the ceiling. Chris called over to Martin, "Bro, come look at this! it looks like at one time this was some sort of circular glass cage..."

Martin blinked, "The questions are, how did it get like this? And what was in it, in the first place?"

"Dunno... but, we can't think about that now, let's go and find Kitty so we can leave... I don't have a good feeling about this..." said Chris standing up straight by his brother.

They both headed towards the door, when one more thing caught Martin's eye, "Hey... what's that?"

"What?" asked Chris as he stopped.

"That! In the trash can!" Martin said as he went over to the small plastic trash can and picked up something that made him freeze. Kitty's communicator.

Chris saw what his brother was holding and his mouth dropped open.

Martin looked back at his brother, his face showing a sign of fear and worry, "You don't think Kitty got hurt in all this mess... do you?"

Chris couldn't answer his brother, the answer seemed clear in all the damage. "We... we should keep looking..."

Martin nodded, and held Kitty's communicator close to him as they both walked out.

But, the instant they both stepped foot out the door, a large cage dropped down around them.

From behind the bars, Martin and Chris could see Donita, Dabio, Zach and Gourmand laughing.

Chris whispered to Martin, "Where does Donita get all these cages?"

Martin shrugged as Zach stepped forward and smiled sinisterly at the brothers, "Ha! We finally have you two trapped! I told you Donita, we didn't even need your silly hostage."

Martin growled, "Where is she?"

Donita blinked, "Whoever are you talking about Martino? Oh, that's right, the dumb girl called Kitty I shall use for my fashion."

"And my inventions." Zach joined in.

"And when these to are done with 'er, I'll use her in a tasteful meal..." said Gourmand, who seemed to have the most sickening plan.

"Your insane! That's_ cannibalism_!" shouted Chris

"We'll I guess we're all insane, because your Kitten has shown me alive animals are way to squirmy, poachers had the right idea all along." said Donita with an evil grin.

"It's not _Kitten_, it's _Laura_. And she is not dumb, she saved me and Chris's lives! You can't do such terrible things to such an innocent person!" Yelled Martin madly.

Donita gasped in delight and disgust, "Martino, I see you must have feelings for Kitten... this makes everything so terribly perfect..."

Martin was able to grab Donita by the neck from behind the cage of the bars, "_What have you done with Kitty?_" he growled loudly.

Donita gasped at being pulled and choked, Dabio stepped in and punched Martin back against the cage releasing Donita.

Chris helped Martin up from the floor, as Dabio helped Donita.

Donita growled herself now, "Now you've done it Martino! Because of that little shenanigan, you'll never see your precious Kitten again! You hear me?"

Martin looked down, and felt himself get weaker. Chris's eyes became furious, he hated seeing his brother beat up, mentally and physically.

Just as Chris was about to shout something at Donita that was surely to make her kill them, Dabio had turned on the lights in the room Chris and Martin had exited a few minutes ago.

Donita gasped upon looking inside the room, "Where is she? Where did she go? That glass cage was unbreakable to any animal in the world!"

Martin and Chris both blinked, and looked back at the room. Martin's voice grew stronger, "Kitty was trapped in that glass cylinder? That... _That means she escaped!_ She's alright!" Martin stood straight now, without the help from his brother.

Zach blinked and became furious, "Well, she won't be safe for long, I'll send my Zach bots out and-"

But Zach wasn't able to finish what he was saying. For at that moment, a roar so great, came from down the the large hallway, it shook the whole jet and was loud enough for everyone on the Tortuga to hear too.

Martin and Chris both looked at each other, out of all the animal roars they had ever heard, this one matched none. The roar was terrifying none the less.

"Mommy!" screamed shaking Zach as he jumped in Donita's arms, who was also shaking. For now they could see what was coming down the hall.

And it wasn't anything of this world... at least, not anymore... or might have been...


	14. Chapter 14

After the great roar shook the jet, everyone inside was frozen stiff as they saw the source of the roar.

"But that's-..." started Donita shaking beside Dabio

"Isn't-..." continued Zach, shrinking.

"It can't be-..." stuttered Gourmand

"A DRAGON?" said the Kratt brothers, both at the edge of the cage, trying to get a closer look at the large beast that was coming down the great hallway. The beast was a purplish black, and had glowing blue eyes, and was growling as it strode down the Hallway.

Chris blinked, shaking, "Dragon's aren't real! How is this possible? Martin, do you think it's a hologram?"

Just at that moment, the dragon blew flames past everyone, as a warning. The fire caught to some fabrics in the hall, and it caught sparks, and started growing bigger with flames.

Martin shook his head, finding himself also shaking, "Does that burning table of clothes answer your question?"

All the villains were all huddled together, scared to death, not sure what to do. Zach sent Zach bots at it, but, the bots couldn't do anything against the dragon's thick scaly skin. And Donita already tried to freeze the dragon with her ray gun, but, again the dragon's skin was to thick, so it bounced off. Gourmand could only stand, thinking of what an extraordinary dish he could make with the rare meat of a dragon.

But, soon enough, everyone could also tell, the dragon was not alone. Soon the shrieks and growls of other animals were clear behind the flames. And as the dragon's eyes narrowed, herds, flocks, prides, (etc.) of animals and creatures jumped across the flames at Donita, Gourmand, Dabio, and Zach. _All_ the imprisoned animals were now set free!

The villains screamed, and ran for their lives as many creatures chased them. The villains ran back to the cockpit, locking the door from the creatures that followed.

Dabio and Gourmand held the door shut.

Zach panted while asking Donita, "Where did all these dumb animals come from?"

Donita growled, "From my secret collection... something or someone must of let them out..."

The creatures banged on the door hard, and since some hadn't eaten in forever. They were hungry for villains, especially Donita the one who trapped them in the first place. A tiny hole was broken in the door, and Gourmand looked out and gasped, "We need to get out of here, a rhino's 'bout to knock down the door, and the jet is burnin' up!"

Zach nodded and pushed a button on his remote as four Zach Bots appeared, "Hurry, everyone on a Zach bot, we're going to my plane."

Sadly, I am to report that the evil villains escaped before the animals could get to them.

"We'll get you next time you Wild Rats!" you could hear Zach scream, even inside the Jet, that was now about to go fall out of the sky.

"That's Wild _Kratts!_ Jeese, how many times do you have to tell a guy..." said Martin shaking his head.

Chris swallowed hard, "Martin, that's the least of our problems right now..." which was true, they where surrounded by flames, and a angry dragon was coming towards them as animals came back and regrouped from their little, 'bad guy hunt'.

Martin gulped, but then froze, staring at the dragon that had stopped in front of the cage. He noticed something that Chris didn't. The dragon's blue eyes.

It wasn't the color or anything, it was what you could see in them. Martin could see the dragon wasn't angry, it almost actually seemed to be happy, and smiling.

The great creature reached it's clawed hand out, and lifted the cage off Martin and Chris.

Chris blinked, "Wait a second..."

"Kitty?" Martin asked, knowing the blue eyes from when he had first seen them.

Through the flames, the dragon nodded. And then pushed on the wall of the jet, causing it to break open, and bend over, making a slight bridge to the Tortuga.

You could imagine what the Kratt Team back at the Tortuga thought when they saw all this; A dragon. A makeshift bridge to the Tortuga with many animals crossing. And the Jet catching quickly on fire.

Koki snapped out of her shocked state, and pushed a button, opening the Tortuga's main door, letting the animals inside.

Back at the jet, the Kratts were able to get all the creatures across safely... Except three; Themselves, and a huge dragon which happened to be Kitty.

The jet started going down, and frightened Chris and Martin were flung back over the makeshift bridge, and down thousands of feet through the sky.

"CHRIS!" screamed Aviva,

"MARTIN!" shouted Koki and Jimmy.

In the few seconds one has to think, you cannot possibly decide what to do between two important choices. Kitty's choices were;

Either save a small town in Alaska the flaming jet was going to plummet into,

Or to save the Kratt brothers who were falling to their deaths.

Kitty couldn't possibly pick which one in the few seconds she had, so, her dragon self dove down, opening her wings, knowing she had to hurry, otherwise both choices would be doomed.

And if you are wondering where the Tortuga was during all this, it was still in the sky, unable to help at the moment considering the amount of animals that where inside.

As Martin and Chris fell, they wondered why in the mess of everything, why had left their gliders on the jet?

Chris spread out his arms and legs, forming a sort of **X**. "_Martin! Put out your arms and legs! It will slow your fall!_"

Martin nodded and did the same, "_Okay! But it won't stop the fall!_"

Chris nodded, fear and sadness rising up in him.

Kitty quickly flew underneath the jet, guiding it down away from the town, to let it crash elsewhere. Once the jet crashed, She curled her wings around her, and faced downwards, and fell towards Martin and Chris.

Kitty felt her energy fading, and she knew she couldn't be a dragon for much longer. So, she decided not to waste her energy. As she flew down, she transformed back into herself, and pretty soon fell right pass the Kratts.

Martin and Chris exchanged glances, wondering what the heck she was doing.

Kitty looked back up at them, and spread out her arms, her legs still together, and in an instant she was a dragon again, and she was able to catch Martin and Chris on her back.

It took the Kratt Brothers a few seconds to figure out what happened, and when they did the both stood up and looked at the ground that was really close, in victory.

Martin smiled, "Nice work Kitty!"

"We're alive!" Chris laughed a little.

Kitty smiled, and then turned back into herself, since they where all only a few feet above the ground. They all fell into the snow, Martin fell head first. And when they all sat up, they looked around at each other, and all of them laughed.

"We did it!" shouted Kitty happily, raising her arms up in the air.

"Helping animals to be free, and in the wild!" laughed Martin

Chris stopped laughing and poked Martin, "I told you to stop stealing my lines..." he smiled playfully as he took snow up in his hand and tossed it on Martin's head.

Martin blinked and smiled, "Oh your on bro!"

And pretty soon it was a all out snowball battle, except for Kitty who was backing up.

The Tortuga landed nearby and Kitty went over, as Aviva came out asking, "Are you okay? Are the Kratt brothers okay?"

Kitty laughing and pointed her thumb behind her at the brothers, "There fine, and, I'm good now too, considering we're all safe at last."

Aviva smiled, but all of a sudden a snowball came through the air and hit her in the head.

Aviva growled, as Chris and Martin both dropped there snowballs and froze. Slowly Martin raised his hand and pointed at Chris.

"Chris!" yelled Aviva as she stomped over through the snow. Chris knew he was going to get it.

But, Aviva's angry face soon turned into a playful one, as she took out a remote and pushed a button on it. The Tortuga, had a somewhat giant shovel come out the top, and with that, it had a giant snowball on it. With another push of a button, the snowball flung, and landed on the brothers.

Aviva and Kitty couldn't help but crack up. Jimmy and Koki had just come out too, and where now laughing as well. Koki had a telephone in her hand, because she was making arrangements for all the animals in the Tortuga to be sent to their rightful homes.

As Martin and Chris popped back out of the snow, it was clear they weren't finished with this little war as they held up many more snowballs.

"Uh oh..." said Aviva, still with a bit of a smile, as Martin and Chris pelted her, Kitty, Jimmy, and Koki with snowballs.

Survivor, the lion cub, thought about coming out for a second, but once he was hit by a snowball, he decided Kitty's nice warm room was better.

Chris was mainly playing around with Aviva, as she was with him. Martin and Kitty exchanged glances, smiling. Kitty laughed as she was hit with three snowballs, and whispered to Martin, "Chris and Aviva are cute together..."

Martin nodded, laughing as he threw a snowball at Jimmy.

The snowball war ended shortly after the sun started setting behind the misty clouds. Jimmy and Koki had went inside, working on the animals again. And Chris and Aviva decided they would both go out and try to find the damaged pink jet, but, one could also suppose they were really on a date of some sort.

Kitty and Martin were still outside, on top of the Tortuga, looking at the sunset and the sky. Martin had his hands back and his legs out over the side, and Kitty was holding her knees close to her.

"So, how are you able to turn into a dragon? I never knew you could do that..." Martin asked.

"I can turn into any animal; real, mythical, fiction, or extinct." said Kitty brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Really? Then why don't you turn into the dragon more often?" he asked

"Because it wastes my energy..." she looked down, at the town below, underneath the sunset.

"Oh..." Martin wasn't real sure what he was going to say now, he did know _what_ he wanted to say, but, he still wasn't real sure about it.

The Aurora Borealis(or otherwise known as the Northern lights) appeared in the sky, and waved around above them, in green, red and blue amongst the stars.

"Whoa... it's beautiful..." said Kitty looking up at the lovely lights and colors.

"Yeah... very beautiful..." said Martin, except, he wasn't looking up at the sky, he was looking at Kitty who was beside him.

Kitty blushed and looked away.

Kitty finally looked at him and scooted a bit closer, smiling lightly, "I was thinking, you once said you had a truth you didn't want to reveal to your brother. You came close to telling me once, but, you never did. What was it?"

Martin felt himself go red, but, he then felt braver then he had before, "The truth your talking about, at first I wanted to keep it to myself, but, it wasn't as easy as I thought. The truth is, Kitty, I do have stronger feelings for you. Greater then feelings for a friend..." he put his hand on her hand gently.

Kitty blinked, now she was the one that went red, "Honestly, Martin, I've felt the same way, ever since I met you..."

Martin smiled, and did a fist pump, "Yes!" then he froze and looked at Kitty, who was smiling and giving him a weird look.

Martin laughed nervously, "Sorry...that probably ruined the moment..."

Kitty smiled, "Don't worry, it's fine. It's just another reason I like you." and with that she leaned forward and kissed him. She then took her mouth away from his, leaning against him, "I love you Martin..."

Martin was practically frozen the whole time, a dazed goofy smile arose on his face as he felt as if he could faint. He finally snapped out of it, and smiled down at her as he put his arms around her, "I love you too..."

Just at that moment Jimmy came out of the hatch on top of the Tortuga, and smiled, "Well it's bout time you two love birds got together, anyway, my famous hot cocoa is ready, and downstairs if you guys want some."

Martin, of course being a guy, immediately jumped up, "Sweet! Be right there!"

Kitty who was leaning on him, fell over, then started laughing, "Ow..." she giggled. Martin looked down and smiled nervously as he helped her up, "Heh... sorry..."

Kitty smiled, "It's alright, I'm a bit hungry for some hot chocolate anyway... I'll beat ya!" she ran, and jumped down the open hatch.

Martin smiled and laughed, "No you won't!" and he jumped after her as Chris and Aviva just got back.

And at last they were all happy again.

(For now :D)

**THE END**

_Hoped ya'all liked it. _

_I'm possibly thinking of writing another story like this, so, if you think I should, message me you of you loved this story and you want more XD, and I'll be sure to start on a new story._

_Thank you for letting me share my fiction with you. Bye for now!  
><em>


End file.
